


Meeting the Family

by Hormmm



Category: American Assassin, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek is an asshole, Derek? More like Dickrek, F/F, F/M, Flower shop au but I held back lmao, Fluff, Hunter!Mitch, I don’t hate Derek ok, M/M, Mitch is a supernatural assassin thingy ???, Past Derek/Stiles, Scott is a Good Friend, and I didn’t want Scott to be bad this time, i just needed an asshole in this fic, idk anymore, mitch & stiles r maze runner nerds, this is very fluffy, was high key tempted to make this part 2 to my
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hormmm/pseuds/Hormmm
Summary: Mitch meets Stiles’ ‘family’ that’s. That’s it.





	Meeting the Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heather_anne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather_anne/gifts).



> Whipped this up for Heather_anne who requested the pack finding out that Mitch and stiles are dating! This was pretty fun to write and I hope this makes a good belated birthday present!!

Scott growled at the vampire, eyes flowing red as he spoke. “You’ve killed too many people in this town, you need to leave.”

The vampires eyes glimmered in amusement.

“Have I now? Well, what will you do about it?”

The pack got into position, ready to defend their alpha if needed- although, it seems like there was no need.

A large wooden stake ripped through the vampires chest, piercing his heart.

The creature let out a blood curdling scream as he disintegrated leaving just the man and a blood soaked stake.

“Who are you?” Scott questioned, eyes trained on the man.

The man dropped the piece of wood, whipping out his gun, he gave the pack a  glare as he aimed the gun at Scott. “None of your business.”

He was about to shoot but his aim faltered when he locked eyes with a certain human.

Stiles’ eyes were wide and panicked as he moved to stand behind the pack so he could freely gesture to the hunter without being noticed  

‘Leave!’ He mouthed.

The hunters nostrils flare as he put his gun away. He narrowed his eyes and stared Scott dead in the eye.

“Next time I won’t hesitate to blow your brains out.”

 

\- - -

 

The way they met was strange. Strangely normal, there was no doubt about it and normal things don’t usually happen to these two which makes it strange.

Stiles had gone to the library to return a book and get the next one on his list. (The Scorch Trials- The Maze Runner being the one he’s returning. Stiles had recently fallen for the trilogy series and felt a special connection to Thomas, relating to him in some ways.)

As the man browsed the fiction section, his eyes finally caught sight of the book he had been looking for. Reaching to grab it, the man was startled as his hand brushed against another, reaching for the same book.

Stiles jumped back, gasping as he looked at the man the hand belongs to.

“Oh shit, sorry.” Stiles whispered just loud enough for the man to hear but silent enough to not be shushed by the library’s occupants.

The man’s face was blank as he rose a brow and grabbed the book.

“Here.”

His voice wasn’t all that deep but it was gruff and sounded like honey to Stiles’ ears.

He looked at him in surprise as the stranger handed him the book.

“Oh. No. It’s fine! You can have it. I’ll check it out another time.” Stiles squeaked.

The man waved his hand in dismissal. “It’s fine. I’ve read it multiple times. By the way I saw you reach for that book I knew you hadn’t read it before.”

Stiles grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. “That obvious?”

The man let a ghost of a smile briefly flash across his face as he watched Stiles tap his foot on the floor and drum his fingers against the book.

“Yeah.” The man smirked, offering his hand out. “I’m Mitch.” Stiles grabbed it and shook it. “Stiles.”

“So, Stiles.” Mitch drawled. “Know any good places to eat? I’m new in town.”

That was _six_ months ago. Stiles and Mitch have been secretly dating for _two_.

 

\- - -

 

“You don’t have to do this.” Mitch soothed, rubbing his thumbs in circles against Stiles’ wrist.

Stiles clammed up, looking down at his feet. “I want them to know.”

Mitch hummed, nodding his head. “Alright, I respect that. How do you want them to find out.”

Stiles furrowed his brows and looked into Mitch’s eyes. “Join me for a pack meeting?”

The question tumbled from his lips, feeling breathless as the assassin grinned, showing far too many teeth.   
Dangerous and wolf like. “That’s a dirty move, Stiles. You sure you want to invite a hunter into a wolfs den?”

“Hey.” Stiles scowled. “I know you can be a bit trigger happy but cool it.”

Mitch’s predatory grin softened into a small smile as Stiles ran a hand against his cheek, gently cupping it.

The leaned forward, noses brushing as they leaned in closer.

In a soft voice, Mitch uttered nine words.

“Can I at _least_ shoot Hale with normal bullets?”

Stiles laughed, pressing his lips against his boyfriends lips. “Cool it, dude.” He said pulling away.

Mitch smirked, pulling Stiles closer by the belt loops of his jeans as they tumbled onto the couch. “Make me.”

“Okay.”

They’re lips crashed against one another.

 

\- - -

 

Stiles anxiously drummed his fingers against his jeeps steering wheel as he and Mitch sat silently in front of Derek’s loft.

The assassin covered Stiles’ hands with his own. “Hey, everything’s going to be alright.”

Stiles let out a small breath, a tiny smile breaking out onto his face. “We’ll finally be able to go on dates and not care if they see us. Not just hang out at your place.”

Mitch hummed, pulling the boy into a hug, he rested his chin on top of Stiles’ head. “That’s right baby, so don’t worry about it. It’s going to be okay. Now, give me a rundown on whose gonna be there.”

Stiles took a deep breath and nodded. “Scott, Derek, Malia, Lydia, Allison, Dad and Melissa.”

Mitch smiled. “If they react badly I could kill them all in “0.1 seconds.”

Stiles rose his brows. “How about you don’t do that?”

Mitch laughed. “Alright, fine.”

The two stepped out of the car, glancing at his phone as they headed inside and to the elevator.

 **DEREK**  
 _Stiles_ , _where_ _are_ _you_? _You’re_ _the_ _one_ _who_ _called_ _this_ _meeting_.

 **SCOTT**  
 _You_ _okay_ , _man_?  _We’re_ _really_ _worried_ _about_ _you_. _Pls_ _respond_.

Stiles let a small smile slip onto his lips as he ignored Derek’s message and responded to Scott.

 **STILES**  
 _Yeah_. _I’m_ _good_. _In_ _the_ _elevator_ _on_ _my_ _way_ _rn_.

The elevator dinged just as the message sent. Stiles gripped Mitch’s hand tightly as the doors opened.

They stepped into the loft, Stiles watched as Mitch’s face hardened into that of a scowl as he stared at the pack, squeezing Stiles’ hand gently.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Derek growled.

Scott’s eyes were wide and concerned as he stared at Mitch. “Stiles! Get away from him! He’s the hunter we fought with the other day!”

The sheriff’s hand drifted to his gun as the supernaturals (+ Allison) readied for attack. Melissa took a step back, watching the scene unfold with wide eyes. “Son, did he force you to lead him to the pack?”

Stiles bit his lip, watching the corners of Mitch’s lips briefly flicker into a frown.

“Guys.” Stiles let out a shaky breath. “I’d like to introduce you guys to Mitch Rapp. My boyfriend.”

The entire room was suddenly silent. A mixture of shock and surprise covered their faces.

“Two months.” Mitch finally spoke. “We’ve been together for two months.”

Melissa’s eyes were gentle as she approached the couple. “Why didn’t you tell us earlier?” She asked gently.

Stiles looked away, eyes watery. “I didn’t know how you’d react.

Mitch subconsciously let go of Stiles’ hand to instead wrap his arm around his waist, pulling him in closer.

Melissa smiled slightly at the display of involuntary protectiveness and affection.

Stiles clutched the back of Mitch’s worn and rugged leather jacket, twisting his hand in it.

The sheriff stepped forward, frown on his face, eyes exhausted. “Have you slept with my son?”

The hunter tilted his head. “Can you define ‘slept with’, sir?”

Stiles groaned and the sheriff just shook his head. “Never mind. I don’t want to know.”

Lydia’s eyes were gentle as she stared at the couple. “Stiles, we’d never judge you for anything.”

Malia nodded. “Agreed. You have a good judge of character.” She let out a small sigh. “And if you think the hunter is a good man than I’ll trust your judgement, Stiles.”

Derek scoffed loudly. “Are you kidding me? Are we all going to accept this hunter? The same hunter who was going to kill us? Are we just going to accept him because Stiles is hanging off his arm? Well guess what, not too long ago he was hanging off of me and-“

Derek was punched, his face whipped to the side as Scott seethed, eyes flashing red.

“Don’t talk about Stiles that way.” He growled, he eyes turned back to their normal brown color as he looked at Mitch and Stiles, taking a couple of steps forward as Stiles looked at Derek on the ground in surprise and Mitch looked at Scott with slight respect.

“Are you happy?”

The question nearly knocked Stiles over in surprise as he heard Allison’s question. “Yeah.” He said, looking at her. “I really am.”

Mitch couldn’t help but smile hearing the words.

“You didn’t hurt us because you saw Stiles, right?” Scott said, turning his attention to the hunter.

Mitch nodded. “Actually, I didn’t know Stiles was in a pack, much less the McCall pack so imagine my surprise when I saw him there. We both had a lot of explaining to do but, yes. I didn’t kill any of you because the moment I saw Stiles there ready to fight a vampire for you I knew you must’ve been important to him and I’d never hurt Stiles.”

Scott nodded. “Good, I support you two but if you hurt him..” The alpha’s eyes flashed red as he locked eyes with Mitch, letting the threat hang in the air.

Mitch rose a brow but nodded nonetheless. “Yes, sir.”

Malia, Lydia, and Allison all brought Stiles in for a hug. The boy let some tears slip out of his eyes as Melissa, his father, and Scott all joined.

Derek remained on the floor scowling and Mitch stood to the side watching the scene with a slight smile.

Lydia grinned, grabbing hold of Allison’s hand. “Double dates?” She squealed making Stiles laughed. “Uh-“ Malia rose her brows, grabbing Scott’s hand. “Make it triple.”

Stiles turned to look at Mitch. “Well, what do you say? Triple date?”

Mitch felt his heart flutter in his chest and with the most love an affection he could muster, he smiled.

A real, loving smile, momentarily forgetting that people were watching.

“Yeah. I’d like that.”

 

\- - -

 

**BONUS**

Peter watched from the shadows of the staircase as all of the pack members left, leaving Derek behind.

He smirked as he began to walk down the stairs, staring at his nephew in amusement.

“I like him. He’s good for Stiles.” His smirk turned predatory as he locked eyes with his nephew. “Something _you_ never were.”

 


End file.
